Kits Decision
by kevin1984
Summary: Kit has a secret. A gift given to her a few weeks ago, will finally help her get what she has always wanted. However will she live to regret her decision. Pairing:WilyKit/Lion-o Rated T for now, Rating may change. Based on the 2011 series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats. Or anything to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Ok having seem the original series and the new series, i have decided to write a story based on the later version, due to a few facts. The pairing i am going to use is unusual In the old series WilyKit never really showed her feeling regarding their future King, while in this new series there are several moments where it show WilyKit alone with Lion-o, cheering him up and just being there for him. So this story is based just after the final episode where they have lost the stone and Pumyra has betrayed them. This scene takes place just after Kit had cheered Lion-o up. Note the scene within the Dog village, is not canon and i have made it completely up to accommodate this story.**

**Forest by a Pond**

WilyKit sat on a tree branch, watching her soon to be king, skipping stones in a small pond. She sighed before removing a small vial from her pocket. None of the other Thundercats knew she had it, she had kept it a secret, even from her annoying twin. She sat there twirling the vial in her paws, just thinking about everything that had happened. They had been so close to getting the third stone, only to have lost it after being betrayed by one they considered their own. However it wasn't the fact that Pumyra had betrayed them that really made WilyKit mad, but the fact she had used their King. It broke her heart to see the sadness on her kings face once again, after he had learnt that Pumyra had been using him. Wily Kit had only seen that face of betrayal once before on her king, and that was a few weeks ago, when he had discovered his older brother was with Cheetara. WilyKit swung her legs back and forth as she carried on watching her king skip stones. He might have thought that no one would ever love him, and that he was doomed to rule Thundera alone, but that wasn't true. He did have someone who loved him for who he was, not for the powerful king he tried to be, but just for the care free soul she had come to love these last few months. That's right Wily Kit had a crush on Lion-o. She had no idea when she had began to crush on her King, but her love for him had grown, after he had suddenly appeared and rescued them from Mumm-Ra. That day when they had been ambushed by the lizards and Lion-o had been knocked off the cliff, was day she would never forget. She remembered being the only one who believed that Lion-o would have survived the fall and to make sure that he could follow them, she had drawn a picture on various stones that they had passed. Even in the Pyramid she knew in her heart that Lion-o would save them all. It was nice to see Tygra eat some humble pie for change. She had no clue why lion-o older brother was jealous of him. To her it should have been Lion-o who was jealous. It was well known that Lion-o dad preferred Tygra, even when Lion-o tried his hardest it was always Tygra who got the praise. Now Tygra had the one girl Lion-o had liked, and still the Tiger wasn't satisfied. her thoughts then moved to the small vial she now held and how she had obtained it.

_Flash Back Dog City_

_WilyKit was looking around for her twin. Some how the two had got separated after a racoon had tricked them and stolen her flute. She had just jumped above the crowd, to get a better look, when her kitten nose had picked up the smell of a strange odour coming from one of the many stalls that surrounded her. Curiously she walked up to the stalls that had drawn her attention. She looked on the stall to see various vials of potions and goodness know what else. She started picking up various vials and looking at them, when she was suddenly disturbed by an old lady dog, who was gesturing for her to follow her inside the small tent behind the store. WilyKit took a quick look around to see if she could see her brother, but no luck. She then decided to walk into the small tent, and looked to see the old lady dog, sit on one of the chairs in the tent. WilyKit had another quick look around to make sure this wasn't some sort of trap. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she moved closer to the old lady before sitting down opposite her._

_"I knew you would come my child. I have waited many years for this day. To finally meet the future queen of Thundera."_

_WilyKit eyes widened. Surely the lady couldn't be serious? She the future queen of Thundera, she was only 10 for goodness sake. How could she be queen? Granted she had feeling for their king, but had decided that they must be some sort of crush. After all she could tell that Lion-o saw her as more of a baby sister, the thought that he might like her as a mate was totally ridiculous. She was just about to get up and walk away, when she felt the old lady hand on her arm once more._

_"My dear, I see your fear. You think because of your age, that I must be mistaken about you being future queen. My part in your life was to give you a gift. A gift to overcome your greatest fear. Your king has suffered betrayal at the hands of those who he considered family, however what you must understand is that your King as a long path a head of him. There will be more secrets and more betrayals has you continue on your quest. He will need you soon more then ever and this is when you will have the opportunity to proof to him that you are not a little sister but a potential mate. A mate who doesn't care about him being a King, a mate who just wants him to be happy, and finally a mate who wants him to be just himself."_

_The old lady then went to the back, before coming back with a small vial which she handed to WilyKit._

_"This potion is an aging potion. One drop for every year you wish to age. With this you will be able to put your fears behind you. I see you also fear for your twin as well, that you worry that if you take this potion, you will age and he will not. I assure you there is enough potion for you both. However once the potion has been consumed, the aging process will become permanent. So you must be careful with how many drops you take. "_

_Wily Kit took the vial and held it to her chest. She couldn't believe her luck. It was true Kit did have feeling for Lion-o, but had brushed them aside due to their age difference. Now though she had chance to change that. She put the vial into her small pouch, before thanking the old lady and walking out of the tent._

_End of Flash back._

WilyKit looked at the vial once more. After seeing Lion-o interact with Pumyra, she had given up hope of ever having her chance, several times she had thought about tipping the contents of the vial away, only to have a voice tell her not too. Now Pumyra was out of the picture maybe she could finally offer Lion-o that companionship, he had always wanted. Not as an annoying sister, but as a mate. WilyKit, found herself suddenly disturbed by her twin climbing the tree and sitting down on the branch beside her.

"Wonder where you were Kit? What you doing all the way up here?"

WilyKit turned and glared at her twin, before placing one of her fingers on her lip, forcing him to be quiet. She then just turned back and carried on looking at Lion-o, who now instead of skipping stones, was lounging on the sweet smelling grass by the small pond. It was then she noticed her Twin turned to where she was looking.

"Kit why are you watching Lion-o? Have you been here the whole time, since he left the Thunder tank?" Plus what's that you keep playing with?"

Wilykit quickly tried to cover the vial only for her twin to take it out of her paws, and look at it puzzled. WilyKit eyes widened as she saw him began to shake it. She quickly grabbed it back off him, before he dropped it. She then turned to her twin.

"WilyKat, what would you do if I told you that I had a way to make us older?"

WilyKat eyes widened. "Why would you want to be older? Don't you enjoy just being a kid? I mean if we were older then we would have to help out a lot more with the other Thundercats. Beside I enjoy the carefree life style of being a kitten."

WilyKit shook her head. It seemed it was true that girls matured quicker then boys. All WilyKat was thinking about was just playing around as a kitten. Had he not seen that the time for playing was over? Mumm-Ra now had a stones, same as them, If he was to get his hands on the final one then maybe nothing could stop him for destroying everything. No the time for being a kitten was over, it was time that she started acting like a Cat. She took one last look down at the vial before jumping down from the tree, followed by her brother. She noticed his eye widened as she uncorked the vial.

"WilyKit! What are you doing? What is that you're about to drink?"

Wily kit sighed, before turning to her twin. "An aging Potion. Lion-o and the Thundercats don't need kittens anymore, they need cats who are willing to help them, not be a burden to them. This potion will allow me to age one year for every drop I take. I wanted you to take it with me, but it seems you would rather still be a kitten."

Wilykat, quickly snatched the vial away from his sister. "I thought you were joking when you asked me that question. I had no idea that you were serious about it. We promised we would do everything together Wily Kit, so if you are going to age, then so am I. Just how old do you want to be anyway?"

WilyKit took the vial back. "Well were ten now, so I say maybe seven drops, that would put us at the same age as Lion-o."

Wily Kat pondered everything his sister was telling him. "Ok so we age seven years, after we beat Mumm-Ra, then we can go back to being kittens right?"

Wily Kit shook her head. "No Kat, the effects are permanent, if we drink this potion then we will be seventeen and then will continue to age normally. There will be no going back to being kittens."

Kat eyes widened at that. Knowing that the age would be permanent was making him change his mind, however he suddenly saw his twins mouth open and saw seven drops hit her tongue. He watched her close her eyes before falling to the ground, quickly he leapt forward and caught her before her head could hit the floor. In his other hand he had managed to catch the vial. Before it could spill. Laying his sister down on the grass, he looked at the vial once more, before putting the vial to his lips.

"Ok sis, we do this together."

Once he had placed seven drops on his tongue, he himself found his eyes closing. The vial now empty slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor. He felt himself get drozy, and soon found himself falling to his knees, before darkness completely took him and he fell face forward on to the as his sister had done a few seconds before.

**A/N: That's first Chapter. Depending on Interest i might carry on with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats or anything else to do with the franchise.  
**

**A/N: Totally ignore Tygra character from canon. In this story he doesn't forgive Lion-o for the death of their mother, and he is always making Lion-o feel small. Plus he always with Cheetara too, so expect a little bashing of both characters.**

**The Pond**

Lion-o laid back thinking about everything that had happened. He was beginning to wonder if Jaga had made a mistake in making him the next king. True he was the only one who could take the throne, being Tygra was not an legit child, however sometimes, Lion-o wished Tygra had been chosen. It might have stopped his brother from bad mouthing him every five minutes. Still Lion-o now understood why Tygra hated him so much. He blamed him for the death of their mother. Lion-o had always been second best in his father eyes, Tygra had gotten all the praise for everything. Lion-o was accused of having his head in the clouds mucking around with technology, where he should have been attending his lesson in how to be a Prince. It was ironic that it had actually been technology that had helped his father in the battle against the lizards. That was the only time Lion-o had seen the expression of pride on his father's face. Of course after that, everything had gone down hill pretty fast. His father had been killed, and he and Tygra had been imprisoned. Again Tygra had made out that it was all his fault. It didn't matter what he did, it never seemed good enough for his brother. Every chance Tygra got he took a snipe at him. Lion-o to be honest was getting a little fed up with it. He wished that he could just throw the gauntlet down and the sword, and say.

"There you go. You want to be King, then you be King."

Lion-o was also getting fed up with travelling all over third earth, it seems they did all the hard work, and Mumm-Ra was always picking up the scraps, 9/10 getting away with what they had wanted in the first place. Lion-o then thought back to his trials within the spirit stone and how the one task he had failed was against his brother. He already knew that he was going to fail when he faced Tygra, it didn't matter what he did, his brother always seemed that much better then him. I mean for someone who had never seen technology to pick it up so quickly just proved Lion-o point. He had studied it for years, and his brother had turned out to be a natural at it. What had really taken the piss was how all of sudden he was able to pilot a space craft and take part in ariel combat. Lion-o had put it down to his ancestors, even in his visions, it always seemed Tigers were natural flyers. Not only was he better then Lion-o at everything, but he had to taken the one girl Lion-o had feeling for. Lion-o didn't want to remember that day, it was one of the worst days in his life. Just to see them two kiss each other, and having his heart ripped in two. What had really hurt him though was when they had been ambushed by Slithe and his two new generals. Tygra had been taken out of the picture and she had just thrown down her staff and accepted defeat, when they could have defeated Slithe together. After that incident he had given it serious thought to throwing down the gauntlet and sword and just walking off, because it was clear that none of them trusted him. The only one who seemed to have faith in him was a 10 year old kitten. Lion-o would never admit it, but had WilyKit been older, then he would have had no problem in thinking that she could be a potential mate. Then again going by his track record, it seemed it was destined to rule Thundera alone. When Pumyra had come on the scene, Cheetara had immediately left Lion-o mind. But like everything else in his life, she too had to betray them. Lion-o was still getting over her being Mumm-Ra lover, that just made no sense to him.

Lion-o. stood up. Thinking about the past was no good. Mumm-Ra now had a stone, which meant there was one more to find. He looked to the sky, he could see it was getting dark and thought that he should return back to the Thunder tank, after all they had a long way to go, and still needed to take everyone back to their various homes. Lion-o still couldn't believe how many of their new friends had turned up to help them, it was proof to Lion-o that maybe they could beat Mumm-Ra. He was just about to walk down the path, when he noticed two shadow laying in the forest. He then walked towards them. His eyes widened at seeing Kit and Kat laid out on the floor. He immediately knelt down and checked both their vitals. It seems they were alive, but their breathing was very slow. His eyes then trialed to the small vial beside them. Once he had secured both Kittens in his arms, he began to walk back to the thunder tank. Whatever was in the vial, Lion-o was certain it had caused Kit and Kat to black out.

**Outside Vulture City**

Panthro stood turning a huge spit, it had been his turn to gather food today. However he had found out that he had to hunt twice as hard, due to the amount of guest they had. He had made sure to grab the biggest wild boar he could find for those who wanted meat, and a selection of fruits and berries for those who prefered eating vegetarian. His eye then trialed to Tygra and Cheetara holding hands, he didn't get involved in arguments between his king and his brother, but even he was getting a little tired of the Tiger showing off. As a nobles it was their job, to support their king, not to belittle him every five minutes. He too was disgusted with how Tygra and Cheetara had gone behind Lion-o back and got together, as if the kid didn't need anymore aggro. He carried turning the spit when he noticed Lion-o walking towards him rather quickly, in his arms he had both kittens. Panthro looked over and saw Tygra and Cheetara were to occupied with each other, to even notice Lion-o struggling. He immediately left his position and run over to his king before taking both Kittens from his arms.

"What happened Lion-o?"

Lion-o was a little out of breath, from carrying both kittens, they may be small, but the certainly wasn't light. Once he had got his breath back he pulled the empty vial from his poach and showed it to Panthro.

"My guess is they both took whatever was in this vial and ended up blacking out. I have checked all their vitals and they seemed to be fine. It's almost as if they are in a deep sleep."

Panthro nodded. "Well lets get them tucked into bed, maybe the effect of whatever was in that vial are temporary. Anyway dinner is almost ready."

Lion-o nodded smiled at the old timer. "Thanks Panthro for everything. By the way where are Tygra and Cheetara?

Panthro gave a little cough, and tilted his head to one direction. Lion-o followed his movement and growled at seeing Tygra all over Cheetara. Even when they had guest, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lion-o closed his eyes in frustration.

"Well if they are not going to help, then I guess it is up to us two. I will ask Snarf to keep an eye on the kids, hopefully then we can enjoy this feast you have prepared. I still have no idea how we are going to get all these animals back to their homes. Still it was nice to see the expression on the old mummies face, at seeing the animal united."

Panthro smirked. "Indeed. I know you had feeling for Pumyra kid, and you are not to blame for her infiltration. She played us all for fools. Just know that somewhere out there is your future queen, and some day soon you will find her."

Lion-o grinned. "Thanks Panthro, but we better get these two in bed before the meat course in burnt to a crisp. I for one don't fancy burnt boar."

**Next Day**

Lion-o opened his eyes, and sat up. He noticed Snarf immediately run from the room of the kittens, and went and hid under the table. Lion-o wondered what could have spooked him. He then got up and looked around, he growled at seeing Tygra curled up with Cheetara. The other animals had bought their own accommodation so the Thudercats had spent the night in the tank, like always. Well if you could call it a tank. The modification that had been made by the Bibels had turned the tank into a mini home. He pushed open the door of the kittens room and took a look inside. The first thing he noticed was Kit and Kat were not in their beds, but in fact their feet were hanging a good two foot out of them. He then switched on the light, what he saw immediately made him, fall backwards. Kit and Kat were no longer kittens, but fully grown cats.

Kit opened her eyes and immediately noticed the reaction of Lion-o by their door. Judging by his reaction the potion had worked. She then let the quilt fall revealing her chest. She had forgotten with age comes puberty, and immediately cover the top half of herself up. It seems her small one arm strap top had snapped in the middle of the night. If her top had snapped, she dare not look under her quilt. However curiosity got the better of her and again she had found her small skirt no longer covered her bottom half. In fact it was no more then a belt. She looked over to the door and smiled as she saw Lion-o blush before turning around. She was pleased that she was causing this reaction. She covered her top half with the quilt, and giggled.

"Hmm Morning Lion-o."

Lion-o peeked through his paw to make sure Kit was decent, no longer was she a kitten, but a full cat. By the looks of her roughly the same age as him. How the two had grown overnight, was a mystery, however he was sure it must have had something to do with that vial, but the question was why?

"Morning Kit, must say you caught me off guard with your little growth spurt. I'm going to wake Cheetara, maybe she could lend some of her stuff, until we can find a place to get you a new wardrobe. Don't worry about Kat, he can have some of my clothes."

Kit giggled and watched him walk out of the room. She could tell that her new body had caused a reaction in Lion-o and that was just fine for her, after all the only reason she had aged was because she wanted him to see her as a mate, not as a baby sister.

**Outside Kitten room.**

Lion-o was still getting over the shock at seeing Kit half naked. He couldn't seem to get the image out of his head, which he felt was so wrong seeing she had been a 10 year old kitten yesterday. Now she was a teen cat, much like himself. He turned to see Cheetara untangle herself from Tygra.

"Lion-o what's the matter, you look like you have seen a ghost."

All lion-o could do was mumbles. "Kit, big, need clothes to fit her."

Cheetara shook her head, before walking over to Lion-o giving him a strange look, she then slid past him and walked into the kittens room. Lion-o covered his ears as he heard Cheetara scream.

"What the hell!"

He noticed Cheetara immediately stormed out of the room, shock written all over her face. She then walked over to her bag before pulling out a few items and sliding past Lion-o again back into the Kittens room. While Cheetara was seeing to Kit, Lion-o decided to dig into his bag, to see if he could find some clothes for Kat. He noticed Tygra open his eyes and looked at him, before huffing and turning over. Lion-o growled before kicking him out of bed, causing the Tiger to go on the offensive.

"Grr What's your problem?"

Lion-o carried on staring at his brother, before growling himself. "The kids are no longer kittens, some how they have grown into cats. We need to find out just what has happened, that means I need all the council up. Now get moving!"

Tygra growled "Make me your highness!"

Lion-o wasted no time and immediately launched himself at his brother, the two crashed into everything within the tank. It look like Tygra had the upper hand, however Lion-o channelled all his hate and anger he had for his brother, this gave him just enough to pin his brother to the floor, pulling his arm out of his socket.

"Do you yield!"

Tygra groaned for the first time his brother had gotten the better of him. Tygra was just happy that no one else was around to see it, otherwise his reputation would be ruined. He tried one more time to get out of the hold Lion-o had him in. Finally he gave in.

"I yield!"

Lion-o let go of his brothers arm, before walking towards the kittens room. He didn't want to interrupt Cheetara with Kit, just in case they were trying stuff on. Instead he gently knocked.

"Come in."

Lion-o walked into the room and immediately dropped his spare clothes, he had bought in for Kat. Their stood in front of him, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Forget Cheetara and Pumyra, they held nothing to the new improved Kit. She wore a white tube tight top, which showed off her toned stomach, and pair of black tights, with her belt over it. Her fur had also grown a bit.

Kit looked into the eyes of Lion-o and saw his reaction. On the inside she was beaming. She had seen herself in the mirror and thought there would was no way she would look this good when she was older. She noticed a yawn come from the other side of the room. She watched Kat eyes open and immediately widen at the sight of her.

"Who are you? Where's Kit?"

Kit giggled, at the reaction of her twin, she could see he himself had gone through a few changes. "Relax Kat it's me, the potion worked, take a look at yourself."

Kat was about to get out of bed when he noticed Lion-o throw him a pair of pants and top. "You might want to put these on, before you climb out of bed. Now what was this about a potion?"

Lion-o watched Kit bite her lip, she looked so innocent. Lion-o shook his head of the thoughts, what was he thinking? He was pulled from his own thoughts by Kits voice.

"Well after everything that had happen, I realised that what you didn't need was two kittens slowing you down, so me and Kat used an aging potion that I managed to come across while at the Jackal city. We decided that we could be more helpful to you as fully grown cats. Taking the potion was simple enough, we were to take one drop for each year we wanted to age. So being as we were ten, we decided on seven drops each, making us roughly your age Lion-o, give or take a few months."

Lion-o crossed his arm against his chest. He could see why they had done it, but if he had to be honest the only thing that had kept the group from killing each other was the kittens antics. They seemed to be able to disperse, a situation just like that. Lion-o now knew that this change would cause some every different reaction within the group. Still he did have to admit Kit did look good, and now that she was roughly his age, then maybe he could pursue her for his mate. Of course that's if these effects were permanent.

"Kit one question are these changes permanent?"

Kit bit her lip again, before batting her eye lashes and nodding. She was pleased to see that this information hadn't made Lion-o angry, in fact he kind of seemed happy. She looked to see Cheetara was looking between them both, as if she was trying to work something out. Kit suddenly found herself becoming rather territorial over Lion-o, and immediately went up to him and hugged him. She noticed his arms hesitated for a brief moment before wrapping around her. Lion-o always use to give them morning hugs in the morning, but now she was fully grown cat, she could see he was still rather confused by the whole situation. She turned and glared at Cheetara, Lion-o was her mate now, and she wouldn't allow anyone to come between them.

**A/N: There ends Chapter two. So now Kats older she is starting to feel the effects of puberty, and is beginning to see Cheetara as competition for Lion-o. Just how will this new older Kit and Kat fit into the group? You will just have to wait and found out.**


End file.
